


i've got no soul to sell

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [27]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Madness, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After all, this is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 15





	i've got no soul to sell

Normally, having Maka getting so up close and personal with him would be a good thing. Normally, Spirit would kill to get her to even smile at him, much less want to be right there with him. But even if he could get normal Maka to do those things, it would not be anything like this, and he knows that this is not normal Maka, that something is wrong.

The broad smile on her face and the hollow look in her eyes suggest as much, suggest that she is losing to her own madness, that it was all too much for her to come back from. Now, she has come after him, to get her papa to give her the attention that she  _ really _ wants. At least, that is what she says to him in her crazed tone, and she is too good at overpowering him right now, because she is without fear, and he far too afraid of doing anything to hurt his beloved daughter.

So when she pins him to the ground, he goes along with it, not sure what else he can do. In the back of his mind, Spirit knows that he should be able to stop her without actually hurting her, that he should be strong enough for that. In the back of his mind, he knows that a part of him does not want to stop her because, even if she is not in her right mind, she is still Maka, and Maka never pays attention to him like this. Maka never wants to be close to him, and Maka never says anything about wanting attention from him.

In truth, he knows that he gives her more than enough attention, and he knows that this is not the sort of attention that she should be craving from her own father. He still lets her move to undo his pants without fighting back, and he tries to ignore her giggles as she comments on the fact that he sure looks happy to see her. Where did she ever learn to say things like that?

Of course, he should know that she is not naive. It is not as if he has ever led a chaste lifestyle, so it makes sense she may have accidentally picked up a thing or two, listening at doors and following him places that she was not supposed to. Beyond that, she is incredibly well-read, and he has no real way of knowing what she is reading about all the time. It still feels wrong to hear his daughter say something like that, but then again, this is not really his daughter.

That does not make the fact that he is a little bit turned on right now any better. She giggles when he tries to protest, tries to tell her that this is wrong. She does not see anything wrong with it, does not see any reason why she should stop when it sounds fun, and can’t understand why he would even try and protest in the first place.

“After all, this is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?” she teases him, and he goes cold at her words. Is it? Is this what he wants? Has he made Maka believe that at some point?

More than that, is she right? Even in this state of mind, when he knows he should not trust a single word that she says, he worries that she might be right, and that is the only opening she needs. He hesitates, and she sinks down onto him, crying out in what could be pain or pleasure, he can’t tell, and then he is lost, lost forever in pleasure that he never should have known, the pleasure of being buried in his own daughter’s cunt, tight and warm and perfect, and he just loves her so much.

He loves her more than she will ever know, and maybe more than he ever should. Maka rides him, giggling and teasing him all the while, and Spirit can only wonder just how unwilling all of this is, can only ask himself if he really did want her all this. But at the same time, he really doesn’t want to know the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
